kenangan
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Alternative Reality. Di bawah langit yang sama, kita berjuang. Di bawah langit yang sama, mimpi kita akan terkenang. / Untuk #Drabble10Day Project, Drabble 10 / Warning Inside
**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)**

 **kenangan © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Alternative Reality. Kinda Out of Character. Friendship. Possible typo(s). Gajeness. Drabble. DLDR. etc ….**

.

Dibuat untuk The First Arisa Morishita's Project **#Drabble10Day** dengan prompt dari **misorai** : **hari ini, di bawah langit yang sama, akan terkenang semua impian kita** **—** **No** **-Pairing** **—** **mikirnya sih kayak semacam perpisahan tim BoBoiBoy gitu, entah untuk alasan apa. Bisa karena sekolah, urusan keluarga, apapun dah** **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berlima berkumpul di lapangan olahraga Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Terduduk di atas rerumputan hijau sembari menikmati kanvas biru tanpa nodoa putih terbentang luas. Kicau riang para burung menghangatkan suasana. Semilir angin berhembus lembut, membawa dedauan melintasi mereka.

"Hei …."

Empat dari mereka menatap sang pemanggil, sepasang mata mereka bersinar seolah bertanya _untuk-apa-kau-memanggil-kami_.

Sang pemanggil—Boboiboy—mendongak ke atas, menatap para burung yang melintasi bebas di langit. Sinar keriaan terpancar di wajahnya, "Kalian tahu, setiap kali aku menatap langit aku malah teringat perjuangan kita untuk mencegah Adu Du melakukan kejahatannya …."

Angin kembali menerpa, suasana sunyi sempat memasuki ruang di antara mereka. Gadis satu-satunya memakai kerudung itu mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan Boboiboy, "Dan kalian tahu, aku masih percaya kalau aku mendapatkan jam kekuatan ini," riangnya sembari menatap jam tangan berwarna merah muda.

Satu-satunya orang berbadan besar mulai bangkit berdiri. "Tidak salah waktu itu Boboiboy bertemu Ochobot. Mungkin kalau Boboiboy tidak bertemu dengannya, kita tidak mungkin punya kekuatan hebat macam ini," antusiasnya. Dalam genggamannya sudah terdapat beberapa rumput yang ia cabuti sebelumnya, kemudian rumput itu berubah menjadi beberapa permen. Gopal memberikan permen itu kepada teman-temannya.

Suara tawa khas milik Ying mulai terdengar. Ia membuka bungkus permen itu, dan membawa permen itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Banyak kejadian yang kita lewati. Berjuang demi menegakkan kebenaran, seperti film-film super hero di TV saja …."

"Dan sekarang kita adalah super heronya," Boboiboy pun mulai berdiri. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, kemudian mulai membuat gerakan senam statis. "Tapi, nampaknya perjuangan kita bersama akan sampai di sini saja," ujarnya parau.

Suasana menghening. Dedaunan mati jatuh di depan mereka, menambah suasana kian hening. Mereka semua memandang ke bawah, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya sekecil pun.

Fang menaikkan kacamatanya, ia mengibaskan poni yang menghalangi virtualisasinya, "Walau kita akan berpisah, nanti saat kita semua lulus sekolah, hati kita akan tetap satu. Jadi, untuk apa kalian sedih?," Ia sedikit menaikkan volume nada bicaranya, "Kita akan sama-sama berjuang, demi meraih mimpi kita. Walau kau tidak melihat satu sama lain, tapi pastinya kau bisa merasakan perjuangan teman-temannmu."

Semuanya terhenyak dengan gagasan Fang, mencernanya dengan baik agar memahami maksud dari bocah berambut landak itu.

"Tumben kau bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata bagus itu," ucap Boboiboy sarkatik.

Urat perempatan _imager_ sukses muncul di pelipis Fang, seakan dirinya tidak terima dengan ucapan sarkatik dari teman—rival—nya itu. Berniat untuk mengajaknya ribut, namun dicegah Gopal. Semuanya pasti tahu, tidak ada yang ingin menghancurkan lapangan lagi.

"Tapi ucapanmu ada benarnya, Fang," Semilir angin yang membawa hembusan lembut tak sengaja kembali melewati mereka. Boboiboy kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Walau nanti kita berpisah, namun hati kita bersatu. Kita akan berjuang menempuh jalan masing-masing yang baru!," Bocah pemilik kekuatan lima elemen itu memandangi wajah teman-temannya, "Kalau kalian merasa rindu dengan aku atau yang lainnya, menataplah ke langit. Karena kenangan kita semua berada di bawah langit yang sama. Perjuangan yang selama ini kita keluarkan semaksimal mungkin."

Mereka mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Boboiboy. Sontak mereka mendekati bocah bertopi itu, Gopal mengangkat tubuh Boboiboy setinggi mungkin. Membuat bocah berambut hitam itu histeris ketakutan, takut tiba-tiba Gopal menjatuhkannya.

"Hei, ayo kita gotong Boboiboy dan menceburkannya dalam kolam! Di sekitar sini kalau tidak salah aku melihat ada kolam," usul Fang antusias, dengan seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya.

Yang lainnya setuju, sementara sang korban hanya histeris. Memberontak agar dirinya dilepas namun nihil. Mereka pun mulai membawa Boboiboy pergi, sempat terdengar teriakan _'TIDAK!_ ' dari Boboiboy.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
